


My Heart Still Beats

by Sigery97



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Actual Murder, All main characters are above 18, Also excuse the random japanese thrown in, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Attempted Murder, Conan acts differently with different people, Conan looks like he's a child but he's older than everyone, Depression might come up as well, Gen, Ghost!Conan, He acts cute with Heiji, He's a bit more serious with Shinichi, Heiji and Shinichi have also been friends for like 5-6 years, It just kind of worked with my flow?, Kid has his snipers, M/M, Major character death has already happened because it is referring to Conan, Organizations are the same for the sake of this fic, Shinichi Heiji Kaito and all other friends are in college, Shinichi and Conan are separate characters, Shinichi is a homicide detective, alternative universe, but they will be simple because I can't think of anything too complex, ooc characters because AU, so there will be murders in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan has been dead for over a century. He doesn’t mind being dead as much as he used to. There are a handful of humans that can perceive the dead without assistance, one being Shinichi Kudo, a young detective that splits his time between homicide cases and college classes. However, Conan doesn’t exactly have a peaceful afterlife. He has things to do and people to protect. Which would be easier if his charges weren’t trouble magnets with reckless, self-sacrificing personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Still Beats

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on Is This Your Card... my brain decided this was more fun..  
> so enjoy

“There is a sniper across the street, aiming at you.”

Kid barely suppressed a jump as he turned around to look at who had snuck up on him. He wasn’t expecting whom he found staring at him. It was a young boy, probably 7 or 8 with wide framed glasses and glowing icy blue eyes. He has had a very prevalent knife wound on his neck that looked fresh but not bleeding at all; nor did it affect his ability to speak. He also appeared to be floating couple inches off the ground, meaning no footsteps for Kid to listen for.

“Leave now. I will keep the task force off the roof. You are the target, correct Kaitou-san?” the boy continued when Kid didn’t immediately reply.

“That’s a silly assumption to make, boy-”

“I am older than you by quite a few decades.”

Kid would have responded, however the pounding of feet rushing up the stairs to the roof interrupted him. They had company. His sniper would have quite a few targets now, and anyone would do to blame on Kid or simply torment the thief’s no harm rule.

“Go.” the boy demanded. Those blue eyes grew darker and Kid could feel his feet moving him to the edge without time to think. Off the roof he went, his glider springing open as he dipped out of the sniper’s immediate view. Glancing back, he saw the boy was now facing the door with an arm stretched out. The doorknob was wiggling, but the door stayed firmly shut. Kid decided to not question it now, this night had been weird enough.

 

\---

 

“Kudo!” Heiji yelled down the hallway. No response. The Osakan sighed before dropping off the desserts he had picked up in the kitchen and heading into the library. Shinichi was on the floor with a bunch of files spread out in front of him; a cold case from Megure-keibu no doubt. “Kudo!” Heiji repeated. There was a delay before Shinichi actually looked up at the other.

“Oh Heiji. What are you here for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You invited me for the holiday, remember?” the Osakan said.

Shinichi’s eyes widen slightly. He had totally forgotten, but Heiji wasn’t surprised at this point. Shinichi was an amazing detective, but he was shit with dates and had minimum people skills.

“Finish up whatever you are doing,” Heiji said before turning to head back upstairs. “Conan,” he called.

“Kitchen.”

Heiji walked around the corner into the kitchen. Conan was floating next to the counter where he had left the desserts with a plate in his hands and a pout on his lips. “Can I have some lemon cake?” the child said, pushing his lip out further.

Heiji tried, and failed, to not laugh at the expression as he grabbed a knife out of the drawer to cut a large slice of the cake for the now grinning ghost. “Thank you Heiji,” Conan said as he took the plate back and drifted into one of the seats at the table. The teen followed him over to the table, sitting in the seat next to him. “Do you remember Shin’ inviting me?” he asked.

Conan pulled the fork out of his mouth and nodded, “I was excited that you were staying for a long weekend.”

Heiji smiled before shifting his position, leaning back a bit instead of slouching over the table. He quirked his smile into a knowing smirk and the child’s eyes flashed brightly. He pushed his plate over to Heiji’s spot and plodded down into Heiji’s lap. Heiji wrapped his arms around the ghost, gently leaning his chin on the smaller’s head.

Heiji still didn’t fully understand why Conan liked him so much. Neither could the Kudo’s. Conan was protective of the family and got along with Shinichi’s childhood friend, Ran. However, Conan seemed to interact with Ran only when necessary or if he was called out to with strong intentions.

On the other hand, Conan actively seeked out Heiji. He would show himself when Heiji entered a room and would follow Heiji around as long as they were in his traveling space. Even then, the ghost had dragged Shinichi around to continue to hang out with Heiji if he wasn’t satisfied. Heiji couldn’t count the late night or early morning train rides Shinichi was forced into on both hands. Shinichi’s mother, Yukiko was convinced Conan had a crush on him. Heiji wasn’t sure what to think about it either; he just did his best to satisfy Conan. He was just a child, even if he had been dead longer than anyone Heiji knew personally had been alive.

Conan ate the cake in silence, relishing in the warmth and attention from the teen. Shinichi joined them as he was finishing the cake. Shinichi groaned. “I wasn’t paying enough attention to you and now you are cuddling up with Conan again.”

“He’s good company,” Heiji shrugged and Conan agreed with a wicked grin.

“Whatever, do you want to grab a late lunch?” Shinichi asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“Sure,” Heiji shifted to scoop Conan up before standing. Apparently that embarrassed the boy enough for him to phase through Heiji’s hands, floating a couple inches above the floor. Shinichi chuckled, turning to grab his keys and wallet off the side table. Heiji followed with Conan floating after him.

 

\---

 

Murder seemed to follow Shinichi around. Maybe because he could see the dead, but it really ruined a nice day. Shinichi, Heiji, and Conan had sat down to eat when a body dropped from the sky on the other side of the street. Dropping the menus, the trio left the diner.

The body was a young woman in her late teens or earlier twenties. She had a rope burn around her neck, implying strangulation as the cause of death. The body was one piece, no ruptured skin or busted skull from a first look. So the woman couldn’t have been dropped from the roof or the floor below. However, the first three floors were too easily in view of the public. That left fifteen floors of a possible drop.

Heiji had called the police, as well as kept the crowd away from the scene. Shinichi knew he was probably a bit annoyed that he didn’t have a chance to peek at the body. Conan was looking around the body, eyeing the glass around the woman. Despite the glass, the woman didn’t have enough cuts to imply she was thrown out of the window. Looking up, Shinichi could make out one broken window. The culprit put some thought into the murder at least. However, a couple floors up from there was a pale figure floating nearby the window. It looked a lot like the dead woman, just staring at the unbroken window. She hadn’t died inside. If the ghost was floating there, then she must have been hung outside the window to die. Shinichi was willing to bet there was a broken rope of some kind at the window. Some investigating to prove his theory and the case would be wrapped up.

About an hour later, the murder was solved and the culprit was taken away. The culprit had been a man who was frustrated that the woman wouldn’t date her. So he followed her to work, and cornered her in an empty office. When she refused him again, he started to choke her. Then he hung her outside the window with a tie, so she would beg for mercy. She refused to give in and she died from asphyxiation in a matter of minutes. The man panicked and pulled her back inside. He stabbed her with some broken glass knocked off a stray table and hung her back up outside. He made use of a mostly empty office couple floors down where he put her shoes and broke the window at. The window breaking had been timed pretty well with the tie tearing from the weight on it. However, the murderer left his fingerprints all over the place and already had some old assault charges on file.

The two detectives and ghost child left shortly after, Shinichi feeling a bit sick at the reason for murder from the case. Heiji kept his hand steady on the other detective’s back, to reassure him. Shinichi couldn’t get the dead woman’s expression out of his head. She hadn’t looked scared or angry. She looked like she had accepted she wasn’t going to make it home. She didn’t look peaceful, she just looked like she was just going to let fate take its course. Like she accepted her fate was to survive into adulthood only to have her life cut short before she made something of herself; before she did something that would leave her as more than a tragedy in the newspaper to be forgotten next week. She won’t become a revengeful spirit, but Shinichi couldn’t be sure she would actually move on anytime soon. Accepting your own death wasn’t simple. She may cling to the world despite knowing she was dead. All because someone decided her life wasn’t worth living. She could remain at that window for years. Shinichi had passed by many old cases, unable to move onto the afterlife more often than he would ever admit if anyone asked.

Shinichi glanced over at Conan who was following them silently. After every murder case was solved, Conan would go quiet. He would simply observe Shinichi, and if they were alone, make sure Shinichi got home safe. Conan was one of the lucky ghosts. He had moved on from his death. He wasn’t frozen in grief, nor animated by anger. He didn’t repeat his final moments for eternity. Conan was freed from all the usual ghost habits before moving onto the afterlife. However, in that regard Conan was cursed because he wouldn’t ever move onto the afterlife. He was bound tightly to the world, and even after all of his friends of this era died and moved onto the afterlife, Conan would merely start over again.

“Shinichi…” the ghost-seeing detective broke from his thoughts. Heiji was looking down at him, worry evident on his face. “You know you couldn’t have prevented it. You couldn’t have prevented any of them,” he spoke softly.

“I know,” Shinichi whispered. “But I wish I could do something to help them move on. Merely arresting the culprit rarely is enough.”

Heiji’s hand moved to Shinichi’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. “There’s only so much you can do.” Shinichi leaned closer to the other, accepting the warmth the other provided. They walked the rest of the way back to the Kudo mansion in silence.

\---

Kid was dressed up like a Kid fangirl from the front of the civilian crowd; just watching Nakamori-keibu stomp around, throwing around orders. His eyes slid over the group of Nakamori’s most trusted men and some teen detectives, settling on his favorite detective: Tantei-kun. He was delighted that Shinichi showed up tonight, he had a good show planned. With another look, he noticed Tantei-kun had bought Tantei-han and a child that was holding onto his pants. The same child Kid had seen on the roof at the last heist. Kid wasn’t sure if the child was even real or a weird side effect from exposure to too much gas. However, Shinichi then looked down and seemed to talking to the child who was gazing back at him with those glowing blue eyes. Kid didn’t want to think about the implications of the child, but it was probably about to be very relevant.

The child’s presence didn’t become relevant till after Kid had stolen the gem. The show had been amusing, watching the police panic at five Kids in the same place while the Tantei-kun and Tantei-han were analyzing them to find the ‘correct’ one. No one thought that maybe there was a sixth Kid in the mix. The police had divided themselves to chase the five Kids who all took different paths out of the building, each with a good looking replica of the target.

Kid, the real one had moved to another building across the street, eyeing the gem against the moonlight. He was aware when the child appeared on the roof, though curious of how the boy teleported to the middle of the roof before Kid turned around with his wide grin. The child’s feet were flat on the ground tonight and his eyes had a dimmer glow. “You have multiple snipers tonight. There are spread out all around, leaving few blind spots for you to hide,” the boy spoke. He took a couple steps forward, watching Kid’s stance change before continuing. “You should give up your mission. The gem isn’t worth your life.”

“What are you talking about ojichan?” Kid asked, keeping one eye on the boy’s hands.

The boy frowned at his comment but answered anyway. “You seek the Pandora. It will be the death of you, just as it has been the death of many before you.”

The way he spoke sent a chill back Kid’s spine. It was firm but almost grievingly. Kid wanted to laugh it off, but those blue eyes told him to believe the child. To value his own life, or at least show more caution. However, he still didn’t know who the child was. He didn’t want to show weakness to someone who could easily be an enemy. The child’s eyes then widened and his face morphed into an expression of horror. Why did he look- Then Kid felt it. A bullet ripped through his chest and stole all the air from his lungs. He dropped to the rooftop, gasping for air. Blood was gushing out of the wound as his heartrate picked up.

“Take this as an example, for what may happen at the next heist,” the child said softly.

Kid jerked up in bed, gasping for air. His chest ached where he had been shot at in the dream, but there was no blood, no wound, just an unexplained ache. Peeking at the clock, he saw it was 3 in the morning. He was meeting Aoko for a day trip to Tropical Land. He needed more sleep, or he would worry Aoko.

His phone chirped loudly, despite Kid having put in on silent hours before. He grabbed the phone. He had text from unknown number. He opened it anyway.

_The Pandora embodies hope as everything else escaped. However, there is no hope for those who seek the Pandora, regards of their intentions. Stop before you end up like your father, and leave all of your loved ones to grieve for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I started this just because I wanted to write about ghost!Conan... but halfway through, I actually figure out a general plot?
> 
> Not sure if I will continue this, because I would rather finish Is This Your Card first, and who knows how long that will take.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Look up the title on youtube. I like the song, and it describes part of Conan's past and character here if you are interested


End file.
